Disney catacombs
the catacombs is a place in D.I.S.N.E.Y. first going to the catacombs After year 5 Jake had a nightmare where he was in the catacombs under Disney land. he has to escape this nightmare before he gets killed. how it works You begin on the red dot on the map and you have to get the key. But the way to the key is blocked by a large wood and the only way to break it. Is to use a axe witch is somewhere in the catacombs but the way to it is also blocked but by a metal door and the only way to open the door is too solve puzzles there are three puzzle that are in the catacombs. When you solve all the puzzle the metal opens and the axe is there but it might take time breaking the wood because it is large. When you get the key nightmare Undying will activate. He is much faster than the other character in the catacombs so you must get to the exit as fast as you can before any of the characters catch up to you. facts * the catacombs is based around the creepy pasta the Disney catacombs. * the Disney catacombs is the only nightmare of all the nightmares witch is free roaming. * the one that had the original idea for the catacombs is frogthedog2 enemy's in the catacombs blood Henry. blood Henry is the first you might see in the catacombs. He crawls on the ground but that doesn't mean he's slow. He can crawl to you really fast and the only way to get away from him is to hide under or in things. When you get the key blood Henry will crawl faster than before so its best to get to the exit immediately. nightmare Undying. Nightmare Undying will activate when you get the key. Also he is much faster than the others in the catacombs so it's to get to the exit before he gets you but if you incidentally run across him then it's best to hide somewhere IMMEDIATELY. original by SubwooferX3 Suicide mouse Suicide mouse is not such a threat. When he sees you then he will run up to you and theres no escape from him but when he catches up to you he will jumpscare you and you will be blinded for 5 seconds but this can be a problem when something else is following you secret characters phantasmagoric mouse phantasmagoric mouse is one of the secret characters in the catacombs but he is the most common. when hear some sorts of laughter. there are three laughter first is when he's far away the second is when he's a little bit close and the last one is the nearby laughter. when you hear the nearby laughter then run away from where you hear it fast. note that it's best to have headphones when you encounter him idea for phantasmagoric mouse is frogthedog2 also its name is based of phantasmagoric animatronic from TJOC. THS aka the great this abomination is one of the rarest of all the secret characters. but one question how did he get here. oh you want to know how to avoid ok so when he sees you he will oh wait update when he sees you. you will have a 50/50 of you surviving or dying so better be careful pal. idea by creepy ripjaw the scream he will start somewhere in the map with he's eyes covered. he will do nothing but move randomly when he has he's eyes covered but when he has he's eyes opened then he will go after you even if he is in the other side of the map so you better run. then he will cover he's eyes again.